DBZ ¡Oye Papá!
by 0o.Meiko.o0
Summary: Goku les cuenta sus hazañas en el otro mundo a sus dos hijos, pero uno de ellos tiene un pregunta bastante peculiar...¿Me quieres?


¡Oye Papá!

Ya era la hora de cenar y no había nadie a la mesa, la sería esposa abnegada tenía todo arreglado, los platos servidos y las ensaladas aliñadas, pero sólo faltaban ellos, los hombres de la casa.

"Mi amor no crees que es hora de que se sienten a comer, la cena se les va a enfriar y no la voy a volver a calentar".-Se escuchaba desde la cocina. Milk había realizado una serie de mezcla de apetitosos platos, tomo en cuenta las preferencias de su esposo y sus hijos, consiguiendo el menú perfecto que cerraría una fuerte etapa en sus vidas. Fueron siete años que estuvo prácticamente sola, criando a sus hijos con el constante recuerdo de su marido. Pero hoy por fin todo estaba en calma, el hombre con quien decidió en un principio formar alianzas estaba allí, al otro extremo de la habitación, compartiendo con sus hijos, como debió ser siempre y se podía decir que eran una familia.

De pronto, en la otra ala de la pequeña casa, se escuchan risas y se hace evidente la complicidad de un padre con sus hijos.

–"Ya vamos Milk, ¡Un ratito más!".- Le pide Goku a su esposa, con voz muy sutil para no hacerla enojar por la espera y utilizando un tono muy infantil, como si fuese uno más de los niños de la casa.

-"¿Pero que tanto hacen?" – Le contesta ella, frunciendo el seño.

- "Nada malo, sólo les cuento de cuando entrenaba en el más allá". - Responde Goku, mientras les hace señas a sus hijos, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios en señal de silencio, para que no interrumpieran su conversación - "Shhhh"- Les dice, mientras les guiña un ojo -"Calladitos, para que mamá no se enoje".

Luego le dice a su mujer con voz seria y dura -"No te preocupes, ¡ya vamos Milk!".

"¡Hay Dios! Y este cree que porque me habla como adulto no voy a enojarme", - Piensa ella, mientras da un gran suspiro. No le gustaba recalentar las comidas, pero se sentía tan satisfecha de que sus hijos tuvieran un padre, que la cena perdía totalmente importancia. Tapó los platos y se sentó a esperar. No le importaba quedarse unos momentos a solas, mientras consiguiera escuchar lo que pasaba en la otra habitación, todo estaba en orden.

En tanto, sentados en un gran sillón estaba Goku con sus dos retoños. A su izquierda Gohan y a su derecha Goten. Ambos lo miraban con expectación, las historias que su padre les contaba de sus grandes hazañas eran maravillosas. En ellas no había magos, ni duendes, payasos o circos; cosa que a Goten lo hubiese tenido mucho más contento, pero en ellas estaba su papá, por lo que cada relato para el niño era un pedacito del padre que siempre añoró tener.

- "(…) Y entonces lo agarré y le di un golpe en la cara, tan fuerte que (…)" – Contaba Goku, con mucho énfasis en sus palabras. Se sentía feliz de poder compartir las glorias y anécdotas que había vivido durante su ausencia con sus hijos.

- ¿Oye Papá y como es el otro mundo? – Le preguntaba Gohan, saboreando cada palabra que su padre le respondía. Para este joven fue tan difícil crecer solo, tenía a su madre y a su hermano, "No era lo mismo sin ti papá", pensaba mientras oía a Goku relatar las maravillas que había en el mundo del más allá.

Entre las raras y rebuscadas preguntas de Gohan y las complejas respuestas de Goku, se asomaba una pequeña voz. El pequeño de casi ocho años intentaba meterse en la conversación, pero aun se sentía minoría ante la fuerte relación que tenía su hermano mayor con su papá, "Déjenme hablar" pensaba, mientras muy bajito decía "Oye papá".

-"¿Y cómo eran los peleadores Papá?".- Continuaba Gohan con el interrogatorio. A él no le interesaba mucho el tema de las peleas, pero le era fundamental el saber que cosas habían mantenido ocupado a Goku.

-"Oye papá".- Se escuchaba a la altura del hombro derecho de Goku. Pero este mantenía su mirada fija en Gohan, ya que tantas preguntas lo mareaban un poco y se sentía en la obligación de responder a cada detalle que su primogénito encontraba.

-"¿Y quién era el más fuerte? – Decía Gohan.

-"¡Claro que Yo!"- Respondía Goku, mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza y reía a carcajadas.

- "Oye papá" – Se escuchaba a la altura del hombro derecho de Goku. "Por qué a mi no me escuchan", pensaba Goten, con miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

-"¿Y eran peleadores de todos lados del universo?, ¿Cuántos eran?, ¿Cuántos venían del planeta Tierra?, ¿Qué habilidades tenían?" – Insistía Gohan.

- "Ufff"- Respondía Goku.- "Todos veían de distintas partes del universo, inclusive recuerdo que conocí a muchos legendarios peleadores del planeta Tierra. Y eran tantos, que ni me acuerdo de sus habilidades".- Con una respuesta había contestado a muchas interrogantes del mayor de sus hijos. Ya el estomago le comenzaba a rugir y cuando tenía hambre no importaba que el mundo se estuviese acabando, él comía y punto; por lo que deseaba terminar luego con el interrogatorio.

- "Oye papá" – Volvía a pronunciar Goten, quién incluso le jalaba la polera a su padre para ver si de tal modo conseguía su atención. Pero no había caso, las preguntas de Gohan implicaban tantas respuestas que el pobre de Goku apenas y conseguía contestarlas, y eso que trataba de ser lo más preciso y conciso.

Así se fue pasando la hora, entre miles de preguntas que a Gohan se le ocurrían, entre respuestas que Goku nunca pensó en tener que responder y los bajitos gritos de atención que pronunciaba Goten. La emocionante conversación tenía a los niños concentradísimos en el tema, pero Goku ya tenía apetito y con una forma muy sutil les pidió que cenaran.

-"¿Oye Papá…?" Comenzaba a pronunciar Gohan, cuando fue interrumpido por Goku.

-"¡A cenar!" – Grito el padre enérgicamente, dejando asombrados a sus hijos y con la pregunta a medias del primogénito.

-"Oye papito" – Continuaba Goten, ya cansado de decir siempre lo mismo.

-"¡Vamos a cenar!" – Prosiguió Goku - "Milk ya se debe haber dormido y quizás nos deja sin comer. Si quieren comemos y les sigo contando luego todo lo que quieran saber ¿Si?".

Gohan pegó un suspiro y no le quedó de otra que levantarse e ir hasta la cocina. En tanto Goku se levantaba del sillón luego de estirar sus brazos en vista de su agotado estado, tras tal cuestionario, cuando sintió un fuerte jalón que lo obligó inmediatamente a tomar el lugar que ocupaba en el sillón. Era su hijito menor, su clon perfecto, quien lo jalaba y miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber que más hacer, el pequeño Goten lo miró a los ojos y muy fuerte le grito: "¡¡¡Oyeeee Papáaaaaaaaa!!!".

-"¿Qué te pasa hijo?" – Le respondió Goku. El pobre quedó pasmado ante tal expresión de su hijo menor, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus hijos le alzaran la voz y menos entendía el porque de la actitud de Goten.

En tanto, Milk y Gohan se miraban sorprendidos por el grito que Goten le había dado a Goku, la madre pensó en ir a regañarlo, pero justo escuchó a Goku preguntarle a Goten en tono muy serio que era lo que ocurría.

Goten continuaba mirando a su padre con ojitos vidriosos a punto de caer en llanto, hasta empezaba a sollozar, se había sentido desplazado durante toda la conversación y sabía que el grito que había dado no era la mejor manera de llamar la atención de su papá.

-"Es que yo también te quería preguntar algo" (snif-snif) – Pronunciaba Goten con mirada de culpa por como le gritó a Goku y con carita de enojo porque sentía que de no haberle gritado nunca le habría tomado cuidado a lo que él quería.

Goku miró a su pequeño retoño y al verle la dulce expresión, comprendió que lo que el niño quería era un poquito de atención, lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo tan fuerte mientras decía "lo siento mucho hijo, no me di cuenta de que tú también me querías preguntar, es que tu hermano hizo muchas preguntas y muy complicadas, por lo que se me pasó el tiempo sin escucharte". Pobre Goku, se sentía tan culpable, lo que menos quería en todo el mundo era hacer llorar a uno de sus hijos, sentía el corazón apretadito de tanta pena que Goten le había provocado, solo llevaba unos días en la Tierra y ya se veía consolando a su hijo menor, "¿cómo no me di cuenta?", pensaba Goku.

-"Ya hijo, no te enojes conmigo bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer y luego te respondo todas las preguntas que quieras". – Decía Goku a su retoño, mientras le revolvía la alborotada cabellera negra.

- "Pero papito, tú te demoras mucho en comer y se me van a olvidar las preguntas que te quería hacer" (snif-snif) – Respondía Goten, soltando entre palabras algunas lagrimitas.

- "Hijo pero es que todos tenemos hambre y queremos comer. Pero mira, hazme la pregunta más importante que tenías y luego si quieres te cuento todo de nuevo para que recuerdes lo que querías preguntar ¿Ya?".- El pobre Goku buscaba la manera más propicia de terminar con el tema, quería dejar a Goten contento, no le importaba tener que repetirle todas las historias que les había contado antes, con tal de que ambos se fueran a comer lo más pronto posible.

La carita del pequeño Son cambió radicalmente, se secó las lagrimitas que tenía recorriendo sus mejillas y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a su padre "¡Sí!". A Goten no le interesaban las preguntas que no había logrado hacerle a su papá, lo que sí le importaba era que por fin se sentía reconocido por él, era como si le hubiese grito "aquí estoy papá" durante toda la semana y recién ahora, con ese gesto de interés de Goku, lo reconociera y le digiera "lo sé hijo, te veo".

Sin embrago, a Goten ya no se le ocurría que preguntarle a Goku, "¿Y que le quería preguntar?", pensó. Con tanto revuelto que se había armado las preguntas se le terminaron por olvidar. El pequeño sabía que tenía que preguntarle algo a su papá, no podía no decir nada y hacerse el loco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, miró a su clon adulto fijamente y recordó algo que desde el primer día que lo vio le había surgido como un bichito en su mente…Las palabras salieron de su boca acompañadas de un tartamudeo y un gesto de ternura tan lindo, que cuando Goku escuchó la pregunta no pudo evitar conmoverse.

-"Oye papito, ¿Tu a mí me quieres?"- Preguntó Goten, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Goku. Su hermano le había enseñado que cuando las personas mienten evaden la mirada de los demás, y el pequeño sentía la necesidad de saber si su padre era honesto con él.

-"¿Qué si te quiero?, claro que no hijo…". – Dijo Goku. Con voz seria.

"No puede ser", pensó el niño. Su padre le había dicho que no lo quería y no le había escondido la mirada, más bien se lo dijo mirándolo fijamente, con toda la honestidad y transparencia que caracteriza a Goku. El sobrecillo de Goten se siento chiquitito, chiquitito, como si no existiera. Y justo, cuando estaba apunto de romper en llanto, su padre le agarró muy bien la cara, acercándose un poquito más a él y le dijo, con un tono muy dulce, las palabras que el pequeño siempre quiso escuchar.

-"…Te amo".-Dijo Goku.

Goten no lo podía creer, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo. La respuesta que Goku le había dado no era tan elaborada como las que le dio a Gohan con anterioridad, pero valía mucho más. "Mi papá me ama" , pensó Goten y con eso se dio por pagado.

- "Oye Papá" –Dijo Goten, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- "Yo también te amo".

Fin.

____________

Hace tiempo que quería escribir esto,

ojala les haya gustado. No es del mismo

genero en que suelo escribir, pero es lindo ¿verdad? =)


End file.
